New Protector
by Elf of Light425
Summary: Kagome Higurashi’s Family has been protecting the Shikon Jewel for generations. Now the Western Lands wants it. Can Kagome keep it from them, or will the jewel not be the only thing stolen from her? SessKag Rated Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Disclaimer-If I owned Inu-Yasha lots of things would change. One it would be called Sesshoumaru. Two, Inu-Yasha would be punished more for hurting Shippou. And Three, I would live in a big house with lots of flowers, maids, and I'd have **EVEN MORE MONEY** than I do now!!! which consists of 10$ in Borders Gift Cards Let's see are any of these things true...**NO, SO STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!**

Summary-Kagome Higurashi's Family has been protecting the Shikon Jewel for generations. Now the Western Lands wants it. Can Kagome keep it from them, or will the jewel not be the only thing stolen from her? Sessy/Kag Rated J. I. C.

Chapter 1: Captured 

'They can't find me here,' a young girl with raven locks thought to convince herself. She was disguising her scent and power. She was sitting so still that she was sure that not even a youkai could hear her. Fingering the jewel around her neck she thought to herself, 'Father would be proud of me; I won't let the Shikon Jewel get into the hands of a _filthy_ demon!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She tensed up and focused her power more on hiding her scent; clearing her mind.

Her ears perked up when she heard an emotionless voice question, "Have you found it yet, Father?"

She instantly knew what the 'it' was, and the answer to that question. Of course they hadn't found it, the Shikon Jewel was around _her_ neck. She silently shifted, her small human ears not missing a word.

"No," _Father_ answered, "Even the old human didn't have it on him. I have ordered for everyone to be killed if they won't tell the location of the jewel."

The younger demon was pleased with his father's order, 'It was about time he stopped pitying those humans.'

The girl however wasn't, she tried not to gasp, she really did, but she only succeeded in a quiet whistle; which was pretty good for just finding out that her Father, the strongest Priest in her family, had just been killed.

It was however loud enough for all of the youkai in the room to hear it. The two lords turned around immediately and she could feel their evil eyes burning through the red bricks of the chimney. If she had X-ray vision, (which she didn't) she would have seen the older of the two demons smile. Turning to a solider, he ordered, "Make a fire in that hearth; make it as hot as possible."

Upon hearing this, the girl realized two things. One: that they knew where she was hiding, and two: that she had to get out of the chimney. She quickly looked up to see if there was an escape. Then she smiled; the chimney cap could easily be dismantled with one of her knives.

As she carefully climbed to the top, she heard one of the soldiers hit the flint to start the fire; then swear. He repeated this process many times.

When she got to the top she put her hand to her side, pulling an intricately engraved knife out in the process. She reached up, accidentally scraped her arm against the brick, breaking the skin. Cussing under her breath, she got to work.

In the room below, the youkai looked up at the smell of blood and the faint use of fowl language. The older of the two youkai turned around, smirking, "It seems that she is smarter than I first expected; Sesshoumaru, go."

The emotionless lord nodded the disappeared, but not before hearing his father's second command, "Do not kill her."

The demon prince mentally cursed, he hated his father's vulnerability. Ever since his father mated with that filthy human he had become sentimental. He pitied them, killing them mercifully. The Tai-Youkai of the Western Lands should not be weak. When he became the Lord of the Western Lands, he would not be pathetic like his father.

After giving his son his order, the older youkai moved to face the guard who was _trying_ to start the fire, and spoke in a language that the girl could not understand. The guard, however, seemed to and answered, "Hai, Lord Inu-Tashio-sama." Then he seemed to slow down on his hitting of the flint, and completely stopped speaking blasphemes.

The girl was very puzzled, 'What did that stupid Tai-Youkai mean? When he said spoke to that guard in that weird language, (it sounded like nips and growls to her) and when he told, what was his name, Sesshoumaru, to _go_? Go where?'

She quickly decided that she should try to figure it out, alive, instead of burnt as a crisp, and promptly got back to work. She began to pull out the bolts but was having _some_ difficultly. Once she had finally free the rivets from the brick she pushed the chimney cap up and set it to the side. She pulled herself out and looked around.

The first thing she saw was a young demon; whom she guessed to be Sesshoumaru. The problem was that he saw her too. She tried to put the chimney cap back down and hide but he was much faster. He tore it from her hands and threw it across the roof.

She began to form a ball of purple energy; which she would have used to protect herself with if he hadn't placed a thick bracelet around her wrist, containing her power. So instead she used her knife stabbing his right hand. The demon prince growled, 'How dare this _human_ try to hurt me! She should pay for her insolence!'

Unbeknownst to him, the girl was a telepath and heard his thoughts. She smirked, 'Well, Well, the _**BIG** BAD DEMON _doesn't expect me to defend myself; what an idiot.'

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. Here he was threatening this nigen and her weak human mind kept wandering, 'I should kill for her stupidity!'

The girl also heard that and answered, "But you can't kill me; your father said not to, and I bet you're 'daddy's little demon'."

This really pushed the young by youkai standards, of course prince's patience. In order for him not to ignore his father's wishes and do what he so dearly wished to, he used his youkai speed to deliver a swift blow to her head. The last words she heard before slipping into the beckoning darkness were, "Well done, Sesshoumaru, she will be of some use to us."

**EOL**- So, do you like? Please Review!! Preview Below

Preview-Chapter 2 

As soon as the girl woke up she realized three things. One, she had a cramp in her neck; two, she was chained to a freezing cold brick wall, and three, the Shikon Jewel was still around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2: Shina

Disclaimer- Look if I owned Inu-Yasha do you think I would be writing at ? Think about it. HINT: the keyword is FAN!! Now, stop asking stupid questions, and don't SUE ME!!

Chapter 2: Shina 

As soon as the girl woke up she realized three things. One, she had a cramp in her neck. Two, that she was chained to a freezing cold wall. And three, the Shikon Jewel was around her neck.

'They didn't take it?' she wondered groggily.

Suddenly the door to the dungeon banged open and she looked up, straining her neck.

Two demons walked in arguing, "Why does she still have it on her?" a voice, of whom she recognized to be Sesshoumaru, questioned.

"I told you before, we couldn't take it off of her while she was unconscious. So we're going to try it while she is awake." The Tai-Youkai responded

It seemed as if he wanted to say more but she heard a guard's footsteps go towards him. When they stopped she heard their owner informed the lord that she was awake.

She watched as the two demons stepped into the light. The older one turned to a solider ordering, "Take the jewel off of her."

The combatant hesitantly nodded walking forward with a scared look on his face. When he was right in front of her he reached out and touched the jewel. As soon as the pads of his fingers came in contact with its smooth surface he began shrieking. His spectators quickly realized that he was being purified from the inside out.

The girl winced at his screams; still wondering what was happening.

"The same happened when she was unconscious." Inu-Tashio muttered so quietly that it was almost incoherent.

"Don't you see Father? The Jewel has chosen her as its guardian, and it will protect them both, unless she gives it to someone willingly, then it won't harm the person she gives it to." Sesshoumaru stated in a voice that made him sound like he knew the secrets of the universe.

His father seemed a little suspicious. "She doesn't seem very strong, so why would it choose her?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to upset his father but he figured the answer. 'Its because she's the only one left.'

The girl didn't care why at the moment-nor did she listen to the dog's thoughts. She was too astonished. It was an extreme honor to be the Shikon Jewel's sole protector. It hadn't chosen one for 50 years. It's last one was a miko named Kikyou. She turned evil because of the power and was killed by the jewel itself. The young miko hoped that didn't happen to her.

The girl only had the jewel with her because she couldn't fight very well. (Not to mention the fact that she won't kill anyone). She had to hide and come out when the fight was over (as you can tell it didn't go as planned).

She hadn't even completed her training so why would it choose her? She knew that the jewel could protect itself because it had done so twice already. By the time she realized that she wanted to understand why she heard a gruff voice insist that she told him her name.

Not feeling up to collaborating, she merely replied, "No." But upon seeing an enraged demon's face she lost a little of her arrogance and added, "Unless you give me a _GOOD_ explanation of why."

The older lord's outward appearance stayed impassive, not changing by her rude remark. He even more condescendingly than her retorted, "You must, because I, the Tai-Youkai of the Western Lands, told you to."

'No wonder they say: power is corrupt,' She silently thought smirking, aloud however she wasn't staying quiet, "That's not even a decent reason. Since you are the Lord of the musty dungeon then you should have at least a half-assed answer."

This irritated the Inu-Youkai greatly. He lifted his hand to strike her for her defiance when a female voice exclaimed, "**STOP!**"

Every member of the room shifted to look at the young human girl who had just called out. She was walking toward Inu-Tashio with a mischievous look on her determined face. When she arrived at her destination she put her arms around his neck. "I can't let my mate be purified; even if it is by the Legendary Jewel of Four Souls. Especially if I only live as long as you do." She smiled genuinely facing the girl chained to the wall. "Hello, my dear, I'm Shina. This is my home. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl felt a great warmth coming from the new lady's expression and felt that she could trust her. Once she figured out that she didn't mean that her home was the dungeon but this palace, she nodded, "Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, let's get you out of those chains," she said, her words like silk to Kagome's ears, as she leaned forward to undo them.

Inu-Tashio grabbed her hand stopping her. "Don't touch her. The last time someone touched her they became a pile of dust. You will **NOT **get hurt." Though his voice was very insensitive, his eyes were full of worry.

Kagome thought that was adorable and voiced her opinion, "Aww, that's soooooo sweet. I hope that if I ever mate then he'll be as thoughtful as that. But Shina won't be harmed as long as she doesn't try to hurt me or take the jewel."

She turned her head to Sesshoumaru who had an almost disguised disgusted look on his nearly perfect face. A/N- OK, I know he's perfect and Now I'm giving you fans a little time to drool. Just avoid the keyboard. "What's your problem?" she said somewhat cockily.

He knew that his father's new mate would not like him to answer her question truthfully, so he shook his head as he walked away.

Being the telepath she was, she smirked, 'It seems that not only is he "daddy's little demon" he's also he "step mom's little demon" '. Out loud she muttered, "And has an Attitude Problem."

Shina shook her head in amusement, "Don't worry, he does the same thing to me." Quickly dropping the subject she began to undo the chains with a key that seemed to have been hidden in her kimono sleeve. As she worked she started trying to make conversation with Kagome, "We'll need to find where you can sleep, since all of the guest rooms are full." She continued speaking but Kagome tuned her out. She rubbed her wrists, which were now red from the chains then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and realized that Shina must have comprehended that she was being ignored because she had a concerned expression on her face, "Are you okay?" she inquired.

'Of Course not! Your **SO CALLED** "_mate_" has destroyed my family and I'm in this house filled with demons!' that was at the tip of her tongue but instead she politely replied, "I'm fine, Shina-dono."

Shina probably figured what she was thinking but didn't question it.

"You will refer to mate by Lady Shina or Lady Shina-**SAMA**." Inu-Tashio broke in.

He was going to say more but his wife ceased his chastising, "If she's going to live in this house she will be my equal and my friend." She turned to Kagome, "Please call me Shina-san."

Kagome grinned uncertainly, pleased that Shina would treat her equally. But wondering what her mate would say about that.

He didn't say anything on that however, just nodded. "Follow me, I'll take to your room." He turned and began walking away.

Shina hurried forward and questioned him, "Which room?"

He looked at her and replied, "The one two doors down from ours."

Shina looked very pleased and motioned for Kagome to follow.

When the trio reached the door outside her new room Kagome was amazed. The doors were **HUGE**! They were neatly engraved with a dog at each corner and cherry blossoms surrounding it.

She must have been staring because Inu-Tashio chuckled softly before whispering, "I don't think we should let her in, she may have a heart attack from the room."

Shina giggled as Kagome came out of her trance. "I'm sure she can handle it."

The demon lord nodded then reached for the doorknob. Turning it he slowly opened the door.

Kagome gasped.

EOL- So do you like? Preview is below!

Preview: Chapter 3 

As she sat down on her bed she sighed and began thinking about her day and new life. Then she gasped she was SO cocky! Almost everyone in this house could have killed her and there she was telling them that they have an attitude problem and things! Boy, was she stupid!


End file.
